


Password

by kijikun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Grimbark, Grimdark, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat deals with Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Password

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a month ago when Jade first went Grim!Bark. So some of the details are not the same as the recent update.

For the second time in Karkat’s life death is stalking the hallways of the meteor in the shape of one of his friends — of someone he pities. First it had been Gamzee.

Now it’s Jade. 

All the light and warmth he’d known her for is now twisted and dark. Her will isn’t her own.

“Find John,” he tells Dave. “I’ll deal with Jade.”

He has his sickle in his hand, but he doesn't intend to use it.

“You out of your mind?” Dave snaps.

Rose grabs his arm. “Let him,” she says. “He can handle this.”

Karkat’s not sure where this sudden belief in him has come from. A vision? 

Terezi licks his face. “Good luck,” she whispers to him.

Then they’re gone. If Jade wants to stop them they won’t be able to do anything - not against Jade’s powers. But he has a plan to keep Jade occupied.

He just hopes he can reach her. The part of her that’s still Jade. 

“Jade,” he calls out, his voice echoing through the metal halls. “Her Imperious Condescension!”

He hears a crackle of energy.

“Know who I am?” he yells. “I’m the descendant of the Sufferer. I’m a candy red blooded mutant! You going to let me live? Or are you going to come cull me like I deserve?”

There’s another crackle of energy. Then there Jade is, floating before him. She looks glorious. Like a dark goddess. 

”About time you showed up you ball chasing fuckass!” Karkat snaps. “Your ears looks stupid. You weren’t supposed to die and become half woofbeast.”

She just looks at him.

“I don’t even know why I fucking ever felt flushed for you! You can’t even do one simple thing without being mind controlled!” he snarls. “I don’t even want your stupid human concept of friends with you, your such a pathetic grubshitting waste!”

“Enough,” Jade says. Only it’s not Jade. Not really.

She raises her hand.

“I bet you don’t even remember the password!” Karkat yells.

For a brief moment something flickers in Jade’s eyes. Then it’s gone.

He’s failed. He can’t reach her.

He squeezes his eyes closed, not wanting the last thing he sees to be Jade’s cold eyes. ”If I hate myself so much why don’t I hate marry myself!”

There’s a sharp inhale of breath.

Nothing happens.

Karkat opens his eyes.

Jade hand is wavering in the air. Her eyes look wet, tears starting to spill over. “Kar - Karkat?” 

He takes a step towards her, then another, and another.

“Hello, fuckass,” he says softly.

The darkness drains away from her as she slumps to the floor.

“Oh god,” Jade whispers. “What have I done?”

Karkat lets his sickle fall to the floor with a clatter as he kneels down beside her. “It wasn’t you.”

“I - oh god Jane and Jake and — oh god -“

He wraps his arms around her and she clings to him. She presses her face against his shoulder and shakes.

Karkat kisses the crown of her head. “It wasn't you,” he tells her again. 

She raises her head to look at him.

He’s seen and read hundred of flushed confession scene. He used to have speeches planned in his head. 

But there isn’t time.

He kisses her gently, chastely. 

“Come on, we need to go help the others,” he says.

Jade nods and they both get to their feet. She slips her hand in his and he squeezes his fingers around hers.

Energy crackles around them and they’re off to their friends sides.


End file.
